F100 Gundam F100
History/Description The final Formula Gundam, the F100 is the most advanced mobile suit of it's time. With an arsenal designed for every situation, and an improved Minovsky Drive for extreme speeds, this Gundam is one of the most formidable of the U.C. era. Appearance The F100, like all MS of late U.C., stands at a shorter 15.3 meters, and has a stark white color scheme, save for the standard red feet, and gold v-fin, which is a short double v-fin. The VSBRs are placed on the back in the same way as the F91, and the anti-beam cloak is, unlike the Crossbone Gundams, colored white. This is the best description I can give for now. Armaments Vulcans Mega Machine Cannons: standard auto cannons used against weaker armored enemies Arm Mounted Miniguns: hidden in fore arm compartments, the miniguns add to the solid weapon arsenal of the Gundam, these are more powerful than the vulcans or mega machine cannons, in that they can shred tough armor Beam Sabers: the main close combat weapons of the Gundam, these are stored on a rack on the right hip G-BRD: short for Generative Beam Rifle Device, this weapon is a simpler version of the VSBR, and is the main ranged weapon of the Gundam. Stored on thigh hardpoint when not in use. VSBRs: Variable Speed Beam Rifles are weapons normally attached to the Gundam, and can vary the particle density of its shots for varied effects, such as wider hit area or more penetration, and can punch thru beam shields. Stored in same fashion as F91 Gundam. Muramasa Blaster: borrowed from the Crossbone Gundam X-3, the Muramasa Blaster is a powerful weapon that mounts a beam gun on the tip and 14 beam saber emitters along it's top and bottom that makes it like a huge saw Beam Shield Generators: mounted on the forearms, these are capable of completely blocking beam weapons, and can be used as a weapon itself Optional Equipment Beam Gatling Gun: the Gundam can be equipped with a gatling gun that has a high rate of fire and does more damage than the standard beam rifle. Replaces G-BRD, and is stored in same way. Hyper Bazooka: this weapon can be mounted on the shoulder or G-BRD and fires a highly accelerated explosive shell. Features Anti-Beam Cloak: white cloak treated to deflect standard beams, it is worn around the Gundam's shoulders. It can withstand only 5 shots, or one or two powerful shots, before the coating wears off and it becomes an ordinary cloak. Dummy Launchers: mounted in the fingers, fires mobile suit shaped baloons that can distract/confuse enemies, and draw fire Bio Computer: like the F91, the F100 has a Bio Computer that feeds combat info directly into the pilot, instead of displaying it on screens. It literally lets the pilot "feel" what the Gundam feels. Minovsky Drive: developed from the unit used by the F99 Record Breaker, the F100's minovsky drive is used as it's main propulsion system. It allows the Gundam unrivaled speed and maneuverability for it's time, and the ability to travel long distances in a very short time. Gallery Closest Resemblances to F100 I can find.